A Gem of a Fairy
by Athena Quartz
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is a new fairy who is very curious about what lies beyond her world. So, she ventures beyond the barrier and despite her friends' warnings, she meets (and falls in love) with a human prince. Soon, she, her lover; and friends will face many challenges, including a magical threat that could determine Lapis's fate. (A Steven Universe Fairy AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fairy is Born

Hidden from human eyes, there is a secret world where gem fairies reside. The gem fairies are responsible for looking after the natural world. Yet throughout their history, gem fairies have never made contact with human beings. However, one young fairy is about to change everything forever. And this where our story begins.

The gem fairies' world was ruled by three queens: Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond. They've taken care of their kingdom and fairies for over 3,000 years. In the heart of the kingdom was the tree of life. It was a quartzite tree with crystal leaves. Every full moon, a seed would grow from the tree and when it was planted under the moonlight, a gem fairy would be born from a flower.

Tonight, not only was it a full moon, but it was a blue moon too and only time would tell just how special this new fairy was going to be.

All the fairies gathered around to watch the magical event unfold. Pink Diamond took the harvested seed which was as blue as the ocean and planted it in the ground. Under the glow of the moonlight, a large blue flower sprouted forth, it's closed bud shimmering under the stars.

The flower blossomed open to reveal a beautiful, petite blue fairy curled up like she was asleep. The fairy had light blue skin, short blue hair, and a blue, teardrop-shaped gem on her back. The only clothing she had was a white, sleeveless mini-dress made of dandelion fluff. Her pale blue wings glistened like dew drops and her eyes opened to reveal two royal blue orbs.

As the fairy sat up and stretched her arms, all the other awestruck fairies greeted her with friendly hellos. She shyly said one hello as she hugged herself. The three fairy queens approached the newly born fairy. She flinched timidly as the three strangers came close. Blue Diamond offered to help her down from the flower.

"It is always wonderful to meet a new fairy." Pink Diamond said, sweetly to the young fairy.

"Let us be the first to welcome you into the world, little one." Blue Diamond warmly added as she placed a hand on the blue fairy's shoulder. "Now let's see those wings of yours."

As she gently ran her fingers along the edges of the new fairy's limp wings, they began to sparkle as they perked up and flapped a little. The young fairy giggled at the ticklish sensation. Pink and Blue Diamond took each of her hands as they helped test out her wings. As they lifted her off the ground, the little fairy felt unbalanced when trying to fly for the first time. With a little help from the fairy queens however, she soon got the knack of it.

"We sincerely hope you will make yourself at home in our fairy land." Yellow Diamond told the new fairy.

Her two sisters knelt down to the young fairy's eye level and Pink Diamond quietly said, "You can comfort in knowing that we will always love and protect you."

"You are very special, dear child and not just in the way that you were born." Blue Diamond whispered softly, Pink nodding in agreement. "We believe that you will find your place in the world and you are going to do big things someday." The little fairy blushed and beamed at their kind words.

With a wave of their hands, the fairy queen trio sent a shower of fairy dust that cascaded over the blue fairy. In a swirl of magic, her outfit began to change. She was now wearing a long, flowing dress that reached down to her ankles. The skirt was made of blue aster petals and the top was made up of water lily petals. A sash made out of grass wrapped around her waist. She also had a chain of forget-me-nots worn as a necklace and an anklet around one of her bare feet.

"Dear fairies." Yellow Diamond announced, loudly. "Let us rejoice in welcoming our newest arrival to our wondrous and magical world, Lapis Lazuli."

All the fairies cheered for Lapis (with a couple exceptions).

A little later, the fairy queens showed Lapis to her house so that she could turn in for the night. It was a giant, blue flower and one petal unfurled as if it were a door. When she stepped inside, Lapis saw that the interior had the coziest bed you would have ever seen. She settled down on the mossy mattress and snuggled under the rose petal blanket as she wondered what tomorrow had in store for her. And so, lulled by the sound of ocean outside and the scent of roses, sleep had finally claimed the young Lapis Lazuli.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making New Friends

Lapis Lazuli woke up to the sound of laughter outside her flower home. She opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched her arms as she yawned. A flower petal unfurled as she pulled her blanket back and stepped outside.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, she fluttered her wings and flew off to find the source of the cheerful laughter. Lapis soon found herself in a large meadow of wildflowers, the aroma of the blossoms appealing to her sense of smell. Many fairies were fluttering about socializing and giggling.

All of a sudden, Lapis heard a voice calling from above her head, "Hey, look up there!"

A group of six fairies who were hovering overhead came flying to join the new fairy.

"You must be Lapis Lazuli." a green fairy guessed, who was accompanied by a small pink boy fairy.

The green fairy had yellow-green skin, bright green eyes, oddly-shaped, pale chartreuse yellow hair, and a green gem in the center of her forehead. She had a top made out of green leaves and a short skirt made out of the petals of black-eyed susans and sunflowers. Her light green wings shimmered in the sun. On her feet there were a pair of green slippers each with a buttercup on it.

The boy fairy had curly black hair, black eyes, creamy peach skin, a pink gem in his naval, and pale pink wings that gave off a playful vibration. He wore a cherry blossom petal tunic, had a pink peony tucked in his hair, and small green vines wrapped around his legs.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he added.

"My name is Peridot." the green fairy introduced herself. "And these are my friends: Steven, Amethyst, Stevonnie, Pearl, and Garnet." Peridot gestured her hand as she introduced her friends to Lapis.

Stevonnie had lightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair, and black eyes. She also had a pink gem in her naval like Steven and a dress made out of rose petals with a vest of pansy petals. Her bright pink wings had a resemblance to clouds at twilight and she had a zinnia corsage on one of her wrists.

Amethyst had long pale lavender hair, mischievous dark indigo eyes, and light purple skin. She had shiny violet wings and a purple gem on her chest just over her heart. Her outfit included a top made of indigo-colored crocus petals and a short skirt of purple coneflower petals held up by a belt made of licacs. She also had purplish-black leggings and royal purple slippers.

Pearl had sky blue eyes, ivory-colored skin, and peach-colored hair with a hibiscus tucked in. She had an iridescent gem that was in center of her forehead just like Peridot. Her soft, pale green wings almost looked like sea foam. Her outfit including a skirt of daisy petals that billowed in the breeze, a pale blue morning glory top, and yellow curled-toe slippers.

Garnet had an afro of black hair, fuchsia-colored skin, and majenta eyes. She had raspberry-colored wings glimmered as real raspberries do after being kissed by the morning dew. There were two bright red gems, one in each of the palm her hand. She wore a red-violet dress made out of oriental lily petals under a pink orchid top held up by a moth orchid and maroon slippers.

"Hello." Lapis said to the group, smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you all officially."

"Well, the pleasure is all ours." Garnet replied to the little fairy.

"Hey, do you want us to show you around our world?" Stevonnie offered, the others nodding in agreement.

"That would be great." Lapis answered, nodding. "I'd love a tour."

"Fantastic." Peridot cheered. "Come on, let's go." And with that, the seven fairies fluttered off.

* * *

The group of fairies soared above the bright, shiny land, waving to other fairies as they went. As they flew, Lapis's friends showed her all the locations of the fairy world including the fairy houses, the square where fairies came to eat, and the Tree of Life: the heart of the fairy world.

"You already know that fairies are born from this tree." Pearl told Lapis. "But it's also the life force of our world. It would be disastrous if anything were to happen it." Lapis gazed upon the tree in wonder as put a hand on it's trunk. A tingling sensation coursed through her body sending chills down her spine.

"Hey, are you guys up for a race?" Amethyst challenged her friends. "I bet I can make it to the lake before all of you."

"Well, here goes _that_ claim." Peridot said, chuckling. The seven fairies flew in bursts of speed as they tried to out fly each, giggling along the way.

"Last one to the lake is dragon food!" Steven sputtered with laughter.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lapis said, breathlessly as she trailed behind her friends. She beamed as cherished the moment as she played with her new friends, feeling glad that she found fairies who were so welcoming. At that time, she felt like she was right at home in her world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beyond the Barrier

Lapis and her friends were flitting about full of mirth until Lapis noticed something unusual from down below.

"What is that down there?" she asked, flying down to get a better look. Her friends followed behind her when they noticed the young fairy fluttering away from the group.

Once her feet had touched the ground, she came to the edge of a deep forest. She noticed that there was a filmy wall between her and the trees. It almost reminded her of a soapy bubble. Why would there be a wall between this forest and the rest of the fairy world? It made no sense to Lapis.

Just as she was about to touch the peculiar wall, her friends cried out in alarm, "Lapis, stop!"

The blue fairy turned around abruptly and faced the other fairies in confusion as they landed beside her. They looked at her fearfully almost as if a wild animal was stalking her.

"What's the matter?" asked Lapis in befuddlement. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You have to be careful." Peridot told her with concern. "We're not allowed to cross that barrier."

"Why not?" the young fairy inquired, turning back to the woods. "What's on the other side?"

"That barrier leads into the Enchanted Forest and just through that is the human world." Garnet explained to her. "And fairies are not allowed to go near human beings."

"What are humans?" Lapis questioned, her curiosity peaked.

"Humans are creatures like us except they have no magic and no wings." Pearl clarified. "And they are _very_ dangerous."

"You don't know what humans are like, Pearl." Amethyst argued to the pale fairy. "You've never even seen one. No fairy has."

Pearl said nothing in response as she folded her hands in front of her mouth and darted her eyes left and right in fear.

"Besides, it's very unlikely that a human would come into the Enchanted Forest unless they were crazy enough to do it." Peridot added.

"Actually, from what the woodland creatures have told me; only one human has ever come within inches of the barrier." Steven brought up. "They say he's a... a prince."

"A prince?" Lapis chimed in, taking interest.

"It doesn't matter _who_ he is." Pearl blurted out, panic-strickened "He's getting too close to the barrier. He could just wander right into our world and before you know it, there will be fairies in cages left and right."

"Pearl, I want to take a deep breath." Stevonnie said, trying to talk Pearl down as she was hyperventilating.

As the other fairies helped to keep Pearl calm, Lapis saw a golden opportunity to sneak into the Enchanted Forest. She quietly slipped through the barrier and on the other side, she saw that it was a cool, dark forest that had a dim, green hue due to the minimum amount of sunlight. There was a deafening silence that was broken by the sound of rustling foliage. In the distance, Lapis could have sworn she saw a figure approaching her. She felt a strange urge to get closer, thinking it could be a real human being. But before she could see it more clearly, she felt herself being pulled back through the barrier by her friends. They looked alarmed and some were even angry.

"Lapis, what were you doing?" Peridot asked in a fray, beads of sweat trickling down her face.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Amethyst asked, looking a little mad.

"Why in the world you would cross the barrier like that?" Stevonnie added who was equally distressed.

"I just wanted to see what was on the other side." Lapis explained, trying to stay calm despite her friends' unnerved faces. "I think I might have seen...a human."

"What?" the other fairies exclaimed in unison. Now they were even more unhidged.

"Oh no, did he hurt you?" said Pearl as she inspected the blue fairy. "He probably got you sick from his human germs when he touched you."

"Pearl, I'm not hurt and I'm not sick." Lapis insisted removing Pearl's hands from her body. "The human was too far away for me to see anyway."

"We're not safe idling around here." Steven conveyed, darting his eyes about, frantically.

"We should get out of here before that human follows us." Garnet advised. The other fairies, except Lapis nodded in agreement and fluttered away from the barrier.

"Like I said before, humans are dangerous." Pearl declared as they flitted. "And yet no one listens to me."

"I wonder what the reason for _that_ is." Amethyst mumbled to herself.

Lapis looked back at the edge of the Enchanted Forest longingly as she and the others made their way back to the safety of the fairy square. Something about the figure she saw in the woodland was almost beckoning to her. However, she knew that her friends nor any other fairy for that matter would never let her go into the Enchanted Forest again. No matter how badly she wanted to go back, her wish would not be encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plotting in the Shadows

Unbeknownst to Lapis and her friends, someone was spying on the blue fairy through the surface of a dark pool in a desolate tree as she and the other fairies were fluttering off.

"Hmm, how very interesting." said a gruff, scheming voice.

The voice belonged to a very sinister fairy. The fairy was called Jasper. Jasper had light orange skin with darker orange stripes, long whitish-beige hair, glowing amber eyes, and an orange gem in the center of her face where her nose should've been. She wore a blackish-red cosmo petal dress and black boots and her wings were an ominous combination of orange and black without a sparkle to be seen.

Jasper stared at the image of Lapis with a gleam of envy in her eyes. She had been loathing the new fairy from the moment she was born, which did not do her already malevolent nature any favors. She had been plotting to overthrow the three queens and take over the fairy world for quite some time because she had believed that _she_ would be a better ruler. When Lapis was born, the fairy queens had told her that she was going to be special (which were similar words they had said to Jasper when _she_ came into the world) and Jasper immediately saw her as a threat. This jealousy fueled her hungry for power.

"Skinny! Carnelian!" Jasper barked. "Get in here!"

Two fairies immediately came at the sound of her voice. Jasper had ways of getting certain fairies to do what she wanted, usually out of intimidation or manipulation. Just one look in her eyes was enough to strike fear into your heart.

Skinny was also a Jasper fairy, but everybody called her "Skinny" because of her petite build. She looked like Jasper except her whitish-beige hair was short and her gem was in her naval. She wore a dress made out of tiger lily petals and dark orange boots. Her bright orange wings were the same color as a setting sun.

Carnelian was short and had red skin, deep maroon hair, and amber eyes like Skinny and Jasper. She had a red gem on her left shoulder and wore a ruffled, red carnation skirt with a dahlia petal top and maroon boots. Her wings are bright red like the rising sun.

"Yes, Jasper?" Skinny asked, nervously.

Jasper turned to face her two minions and spoke, "It has come to my attention that Lapis Lazuli has attempted to cross into the human world. A bold endeavor, I say. Not to mention risky."

"Oh, absolutely; Your Fearfulness." agreed Carnelian, trembling in fear.

"Perhaps, her curiosity could serve us well." the wicked fairy said, grinning evilly. "After all, she is very likely to come back after what happened today. I want you two to keep an eye on this little fairy."

"As you wish, mistress." Skinny responded as she and Carnelian were about leave. However, Jasper halted the two in their tracks by raising her hand.

"And before you go... Aquamarine!" she called out to one more fairy.

"What is it this time, Jasper?" asked a very small blue fairy, impatiently. The fairy named Aquamarine had light blue skin, short cerulean blue hair, navy blue eyes, and a light blue teardrop-shaped gem underneath her left eye. She wore a bluebell skirt and top with deep blue slippers. Her light blue wings glinted like spray from a waterfall as they flapped.

"I want you to go with Skinny and Carnelian to spy on Lapis Lazuli and bring back any valuable information." Jasper instructed.

"Why would I want to spy on the likes of her?" Aquamarine questioned the evil fairy. "Just because she was born on a blue moon and is one of the most beautiful fairies in the land, does not mean she's anything special."

"That little brat is the only thing standing between me and taking over the fairy world." Jasper snarled, glaring at her tiny minion. "If I am to overthrow the queens and become ruler of the fairies, she must be eliminated."

Aquamarine was almost irked by the villainous fairy's obsession with conquest. As she rolled her eyes, Jasper slyly added; "And besides, you want Lapis to suffer as badly as I do. I can tell by the disdain in your eyes. Assist me and I promise you will get the respect and worship that you so rightfully deserve."

"It shall be done, Jasper." said the tiny blue fairy in a malicious tone. "You will not be disappointed."

Having received their demands, the three minion fairies quickly flew out of Jasper's lair to go forth and do her dirty work.

Once Jasper was alone, she continued to stare at the image of Lapis with a cynical glow in her eyes.

"Soon, you will be mine, my dear." the corrupt fairy sneered before laughing evilly. "And then I will have the entire world of fairies in the palm of my hand!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Secret Prince

Lapis had her head in the clouds for the majority of the next day. All she could think about was the human world and that figure she saw in the Enchanted Forest. Could it be the human prince that Steven was talking about? She was in such a daze, she barely touched her breakfast and instead; she stared off in the direction of the barrier. Finally, Lapis realized that she could not fight the urge any longer. So, she flew back to the barrier and was about to walk through.

"Lapis!" Steven's voice shouted.

Lapis turned around and saw Peridot, Amethyst, Steven, and Stevonnie fluttering overhead and landing beside her.

"What are all doing here?" the young fairy asked.

"We came looking for you." Stevonnie explained. "We should've guessed that you'd come back here."

"If you're trying to stop me from going into the Enchanted Forest, it's not going work." Lapis said, stubbornly. "Look, I saw someone in the woods and if this human should happen to show up again; I want to get a better look."

The four fairies exchanged some looks and Peridot told the blue fairy, "You shouldn't be going in there alone."

"You're helping me now, but why?" Lapis inquired. "And where are Pearl and Garnet?"

"You obviously want to see this human really badly and we shouldn't stand in your way." Steven responded. "It wouldn't be the friendly thing to do."

"We also couldn't risk approaching Pearl and Garnet." Amethyst added. "It would not go over well if they knew you'd come here."

And so without anymore hesitation, the five fairies flew through the barrier. But unknown to them, Skinny, Carnelian, and Aquamarine were spying on them from afar.

They looked around the woods, but there was no sign of any humans within miles.

"Shh, someone's coming." Peridot hushed, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching.

Lapis and Stevonnie hid behind a tree with a thick truck, while Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot took cover behind a big rock. Riding in on a horse, was a human who dismounted and sat down on a log.

"It's him." Steven whispered loudly, looking over the rock. "He's the prince that woodland critters were talking about. He looks just like how they described him."

"I want to see him." Lapis said, eagerly. She peeked from behind the tree and drew her breath when she saw the human for the first time.

The prince was a handsome young man with lightly tanned skin, soft black eyes, and brown hair. He wore a blue tunic over a darker blue shirt and black tights with deep brown boots. A red cape draped over his shoulders as he gazed across the forest.

Lapis was entranced by this gorgeous human. Her cheeks blushed a deep azure blue and her eyes were gleaming. Her friends took notice that her gem and her wings were giving off a bright glow that caught the prince's attention. Lapis quickly ducked back behind the tree.

"I know you're there." the prince spoke in a friendly voice. "Don't be shy. Come on out. I mean you no harm."

Mustering up the courage and ignoring her friends shaking their heads nervously, Lapis emerged from her hiding place and stood before the prince. He was completely in awe by the fairy's breathtaking beauty, his eyes sparkling.

"You're a fairy." He breathed, feeling astonished. He stood and walked towards Lapis, took her by the hands and said, "Never have I met a maiden who possessed the grace and exquisiteness that you possess. Tell me: what is your name?"

"It's...Lapis Lazuli." the fairy barely said, having her breath being taken away.

"Lapis Lazuli." the prince echoed. "What a beautiful name."

Lapis gave a small smile and then the prince let go of her hands and bowed respectfully, saying; "I am Prince Jamie of Delmarva."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jamie." the blue fairy said. "Are you not alarmed that I'm a fairy?"

"Of course I'm not alarmed." Jamie assured her. "There are stories about fairies living among us. I dreamt of meeting a fairy and I almost did yesterday when I came to these woods. Was that you?"

Lapis froze when she realized that Jamie saw her before. She nodded with her eyes staring down at the ground.

"Then it's wonderful to see you again." the prince stated, gently placing one hand under the fairy's chin and lifting it up and the other hand on her shoulder. When her eyes met his again, Lapis felt a swelling feeling in her heart and a sense of security from the warmth of Jamie's hands.

Unaware to her, Garnet and Pearl had come into the woods looking Lapis and their other friends. Pearl found Stevonnie and the three smaller fairies hiding and darted up to them.

"There you are." she said, irritated. "We've been looking all over for you. Where is-" She cut herself off when she turned and gasped when she saw Lapis in the arms of the human prince.

The pale fairy gave a sharp whistle to get Lapis's attention. She turned around immediately at the abrupt noise and said to Jamie, "Looks like my friends want me to head back. I am _really_ glad I got to meet you."

The prince nodded in agreement, released Lapis and replied; "Until we meet again, I bid you farewell; o beautiful Lapis."

The young, blue fairy gave a final wave and smiled as she followed her friends through the barrier back into the fairy world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Risky Threshold

Back in the fairy world, Lapis was greeted by six dissatisfied faces. They were clearly upset about Lapis interacting with a human being. But, Pearl was the most enraged of them all.

"I hope you're happy, missy." the pale fairy denounced. "You've really crossed the line now."

Lapis was facing Pearl, but she was not making direct eye contact at her. She was looking back at the forest behind her as she savored the moment she met a real human and a very _handsome_ human, at that.

Pearl turned her heated look towards Stevonnie, Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst, who were staring down at their feet in shame and said, "And as for you four. How could you let-"

"That's enough, Pearl." Garnet butted in, cutting the livid fairy off. She noticed that the sun was setting. "We will continue to discuss this matter in the morning. But for now, let's head back home and get some sleep."

Before the fairies took off, they found that Lapis was spacing out gazing into the Enchanted Forest taking slow, small steps.

"He was...so beautiful." Lapis stammered, her face flushed a deep blue. "He was gentle and...and kind."

"Lapis, are you feeling okay?" Peridot asked, feeling a little worried about the blue fairy.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." continued Lapis. "Jamie was just so...so...gallant."

At that moment, Lapis felt light as air as she smiled, her gem and wings giving off the brightest glow anybody had ever seen. The magic pulsations that the fairy gave off caused many plants to grow within a ten yard radius. The pulse of magical energy could even be felt by other fairies farther away, including the three fairy queens. When the glow she gave off died down, Lapis flew off in a giddy burst.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jasper's lair, the wicked fairy had been watching Lapis tanks to Aquamarine who had delivered the message to her. She was laughing uncontrollably by the scene that unfolded.

"Well, isn't this just delicious?" Jasper cackled. "The fairy has fallen in love with a human prince!"

"Ugh, disgusting." Aquamarine gagged.

"Wait." Jasper interjected, acknowledging the surge of plant life that reacted from Lapis's glow. "What was that?"

"I was profounded by that too." Aquamarine stated, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable around Jasper. "But if I may recall, you never asked me to know about that occurrence."

"I told you that there was some reason to hate that brat!" the corrupt fairy snapped. "Her magic is far more powerful than that of a typical fairy. Maybe even more than a fairy _queen._ "

"Please, no fairy could be more powerful than a fairy queen..." Aquamarine debated, until Jasper gave her a cold scowl. "...yet." she finished, terror-strickenly.

"From now on, you, Skinny, and Carnelian are not to lose sight of Lapis." Jasper commanded. "I need time to concoct an elaborate scheme to capture her. Once she is in my grasp, I will absorb her magic and use the combination of her power and my own to destroy the Tree of Life! Then, all fairies will be at my hand and foot to worship me!"

She cackled wickedly as she imagined all fairy kind groveling at her feet.

* * *

Garnet and Pearl had found out about Lapis's encounter with Prince Jamie. Knowing that the situation was meant to be private, the seven fairies met under the leaves of a weeping willow to discuss the matter. Garnet leaned against the trunk of the tree with a troubled look on her face, but kept her cool. Pearl took a more emotional approach. She was angry with Lapis for doing something so forbidden, but not as enraged as she was with Stevonnie, Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst for helping her sneak out.

"How could you let the newest fairy cross into the Enchanted Forest and interact with a human being?" the pale fairy scolded the four of them.

"Lapis said she wanted to get a closer look at the human she saw." Stevonnie tried to explain. "We didn't think she would be bold enough to talk to him."

"Anyway, it's not like we tried so poorly to stop her from crossing the barrier in the first place." Steven added in the foursome's defense.

Not far away from the group, Lapis was humming to herself and making a chain of forget-me-nots. She was too distracted to pay attention to the angry conversation behind her. Her face blushed as she daydreamed of the enchanting encounter with the human prince.

"The fairy queens are not going to like hearing about this." Peridot brought up to her friends. That little remark got Lapis's attention.

"No, the fairy queens can never find out about this." said the young fairy, waving her hands frantically. "This will just be our little secret."

"A secret like this is anything _but_ little!" Pearl exaggerated. "Fairies are not allowed to have any contact with humans under any circumstances. Lapis, that man could've hurt you."

"You're wrong!" Lapis protested, raising her voice. "He would never hurt me!"

"Lapis, please." Steven said, calmly toward the blue fairy. "We're just trying to protect you. We know you're young and curious, but you can't keep visiting this human-"

"But, I love him!" Lapis disclosed, loudly. She quickly put a hand to her when she realized the secret she just revealed.

All of her friends gasped, their faces pale with shock.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Pearl said, repeatedly while shaking her head in disbelief. "This shouldn't be happening. You're a fairy and he's a human."

"Say all you want." Lapis told her, stubbornly before flying away. "But, I'm going to see Jamie again and no one is going to stop me."

Her friends were left with troubled looks on their faces and they feared for the young fairy's future.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uncharted Territory

Early the next morning, Steven and Stevonnie stopped by Lapis's house to check in on her.

"Lapis." Steven called, stepping inside; Stevonnie following behind. "Are you awake?" He gasped when he saw that the young fairy's bed was empty.

"Lapis is gone!" Steven and Stevonnie cried in perfect unison as they flew towards Peridot, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl.

"What do you mean 'she's gone?'" asked Amethyst, raising an eyebrow.

"Steven and I stopped Lapis's house so that we could talk to her about yesterday." Stevonnie explained, quickly. "When we went inside, Lapis wasn't home. Her bed was completely empty."

* * *

After checking to make sure that nobody was following or spying on her, Lapis flew into the Enchanted Forest without haste. Upon arriving, she looked around the woods for Prince Jamie; but feared that she was too late to see him. Just as the young fairy decided to turn back, she suddenly heard something that restored her faith.

"It's you." Jamie's voice said. Lapis turned behind her and there he was. The charming prince was standing with his horse as if he had been waiting for her.

"You came back." Lapis beamed as she flew up to the prince.

"Of course I came back." Jamie told the fairy as he pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't bear the fact of going on with my life without having to see you again."

"I feel the same way about you." she replied, blushing.

Almost immediately, Lapis's friends arrived in the Enchanted Forest and gasped when they saw her and the prince hugging each other. But unknown to all of them, Aquamarine, Skinny, and Carnelian were staking out the the prince and the seven fairies.

Jamie and Lapis sat down on a nearby log and tried to get to know each other better.

"What are they doing over there?" Peridot whispered almost a little too loudly. She was hushed by her other friends as they honed in on the conversation.

"What is your world like beyond these woods?" the prince asked out of curiosity.

"It's a breathtaking natural paradise." Lapis described. "With the most pristine waters, greenest grass, and absolutely colorful flowers. There are hundreds of fairies there that call the land home."

Jamie was in awe by the description of the fairy's home and then Lapis asked, "What about your kingdom? What is Delmarva like?"

"Delmarva is a beautiful, but modest kingdom with amicable townsfolk, a cordial royal staff, and a glorious castle that looks out over the ocean." the young prince depicted.

"It sounds incredible, but why do you come into the Enchanted Forest so often?" the blue fairy questioned. "Something tells me that it's not just in hopes of meeting a fairy."

"I adore my kingdom very much, but when you are the crowned prince; the responsibilities that come with it are almost insufferable." Jamie admitted. "The Enchanted Forest is my escape from my royal duties."

"Maybe if you had someone who cares about you by your side, it would distract you from your stress." Lapis thought aloud.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." the prince said, excitedly. "In fact,...would _you_ like to come to my kingdom with me? It will help you get to know the human world better."

"What?" Lapis's friends chorused, aghast by the prince's request. Even Jasper's fairy spies were taken aback by it.

Lapis was only a little surprised, but she still didn't know what to say. She looked into the prince's eyes as he took her hands and said, "Well?"

The young fairy looked back at the barrier, then to Jamie again and finally answered, "Yes, I would love to come with you." Much to her friends' dismay. "But first, I should make myself look more human; so as not to draw any negative attention."

Concentrating hard, Lapis made her gem glow and a cloud of blue fairy dust began to surround her. When the fairy dust cleared, everyone (spying or not) was surprised to see the young fairy's outfit was replaced by a royal blue silk dress with matching slippers and a midnight blue hooded cloak draped over her shoulders. She used her magic to keep her wings hidden from sight.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lapis announced as Prince Jamie took her by the hand and helped her up onto his steed. And with that, the two of them rode off out of the forest in the opposite direction of the fairy world.

"We're following them, right?" Amethyst said, rhetorically.

"Clearly." Garnet responded as the six fairies fluttered after the galloping horse.

"Are we really going to follow them?" Carnelian asked, rubbing her arm worriedly.

"Of course we are, you fool." Aquamarine told her, rudely. "Jasper's orders." All at once, Jasper's minion fairies fluttered off to follow Lapis.

Lapis saw the trees rush past her and the wind whip through her hair as she and Jamie rode through the woods. The disguised fairy had her arms wrapped around the prince's chest as she held on for dear life. The horse carried the two of them across a long stretch of field until they arrived at a bustling town.

"Here we are." Jamie announced to Lapis. "Welcome to the kingdom of Delmarva."

The fairy's eyes shined with bewilderment as Jamie's steed cantered through the town. There were cozy horses in most of the outskirts and stores that circled around the town square. Just to the west was a magnificent marble castle that gleamed in the sunshine.

"Well, Lapis?" the prince asked, turning his head to the fairy. "What do you think?"

"It's just glorious." Lapis proclaimed as Jamie directed his horse to the marble castle. For her, being in the human world among human beings was a dream come true.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Royal Treatment

"Mother! Father!" Jamie called as he opened the castle's front doors. "I'm home!"

At the sound of his voice, a couple came hurrying to join the prince.

The man wore fancy purple vest with gold details over a darker purple robe. A deep blue cape flowed behind his back from the two gold epaulets on his shoulders and a gold crown rested in his dark brown hair. It indicated to Lapis that he was the king.

The woman wore a soft pink silk dress with a wide skirt that reached down to her feet. Her brown tresses cascaded over her shoulders from her glittering crown. There was no doubt that she was the queen.

"There you are, young man." the regal woman said, hugging Jamie. "We were worried that you wouldn't make it back in time for lunch."

Just then, she and the king took notice of the beautiful, blue stranger that graced their presence.

"Oh, hello." the king greeted the fairy in disguise. "Jamie. Are you not going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, of course." Jamie responded, clearing his throat. "Mother. Father. This is Lapis Lazuli."

"My, what a lovely name." the king commented in admiration.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lapis." the queen added with a warm smile.

"Lapis, these are my parents: King Sebastian and Queen Anneliese." the prince continued as he gestured the king and queen to the young fairy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties." Lapis said as she curtsied to the king and queen.

"You arrived back just in time, Jamie." King Sebastian told his son. "Your cousin will be here any minute now."

"Your cousin?" the fairy echoed.

"Yes, I have a cousin from across the sea." the prince explained. "His name is Kevin and he's the crowned prince of the kingdom of Keystone."

Just then, a fanfare sounded off from outside.

"That must be him." said the king as he rushed to open castle doors.

Just outside was a bright red carriage being pulled by two horses. A footman rushed to open the door of the carriage and from inside, stepped out a tall, handsome young man who looked a few years older than Jamie. He had dark brown hair and a tanned complexion with deep black eyes. He wore a scarlet jacket with a shiny gold medal, white pants, and black boots.

"Presenting his royal Highness." a royal crier announced, loudly. "Prince Kevin of Keystone."

"Kevin." Jamie greeted the other prince. "Welcome back to Delmarva. My family and I hope that you will make yourself comfortable during your visit."

"Of course." Kevin replied. "You know I appreciate everything that my favorite cousin does-" He cut himself off when he saw Lapis standing next to the king and queen. He pushed his cousin aside and walked up to her and asked in a suave manner, "And who might you be, fair maiden?"

"Lapis Lazuli." the fairy answered, giving a small bow. "A pleasure."

"It is truly an honor to be in the presence of such beauty." Prince Kevin said as took the fairy's right hand and lightly kissed it.

Lapis was taken by surprise by this gesture and pulled her hand away immediately. A daunting silence fell upon the scene .

"Uh, why don't you get settled in?" Jamie suggested to the young fairy, breaking the awkward silence. "My royal attendants will escort you. They will let you know when lunch is ready."

* * *

Lapis was brought into a cozy study with a grand fireplace and sat in a fancy chair as she waited for lunch. Then, the fairy suddenly felt a gust of wind rush as if one of the windows had been forced open. She turned around and jumped when she saw her friends in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis asked the fairies.

"We're getting you out of this death trap." Pearl declared. "This is no place for a fairy."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lapis refused, crossing her arms. "I actually feel like Jamie and I might have something."

"Lapis, please come home." Peridot pleaded. "The fairy queens will be worried sick when they realize you're gone and wonder where you are."

"The queens are not going to know." the blue fairy reminded her. "We promised each other we'd keep this a secret. A promise is a promise."

"Fine, you can stay for a few days." Garnet proclaimed. "On one condition: you have let us have constant supervision over you."

"As long as you stay hidden from the other humans, then it's a deal." Lapis agreed.

"But, you _need_ to come back with us to the fairy world just for tonight." Amethyst added.

"What for?" asked the fairy in disguise.

"If you are going to stay awhile _here_ , you will need something if you are in trouble." Stevonnie explained to her. "That is why you must visit Grand Fluorite."

"Who is Grand Fluorite?" Lapis questioned.

Before any of the fairies could answer, they heard footsteps approaching and flew right out the window and out of sight, leaving Lapis alone in the study.

"Pardon the intrusion." a castle maid said as she walked in. "But the prince is requesting your presence in the dining hall, milady."

As Lapis and the royals were enjoying their lunch, the disguised fairy pulled Jamie in to share something in secret.

"I have to leave later tonight." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, quietly. "Are you getting cold feet about being here?"

"No, I just need to hurry back to my world to get something important." Lapis explained to him. "It has to happen tonight when everyone is asleep so that no one will notice I'm gone. But I _will_ come back, I promise."

One look in her soulful eyes and the prince knew that the fairy was telling the truth. He gave a small smile of approval.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Grand Fluorite

Later that night, Lapis (who transformed back into her true fairy form) fluttered with her friends back to the fairy world to pay a visit to fairy called Grand Fluorite. The other fairies had told her that Grand Fluorite was one of the oldest fairies and had been around for as long as the fairy queens had been in power. She was the fairy mage, offering her visiting fairies valuable knowledge and medicine for the sick.

"This is the place." Steven announced as the seven fairies arrived at a cave in the northeastern cliffs.

"Please come in, my child." a deep, feminine voice echoed.

Lapis stepped inside the cave and kept walking until she found herself in a dimly lit cavern. And right in front of her was one of the most colorful fairies that she had ever seen. There was a gem in her naval, two on her forehead, and three on her collar resembling a necklace. She had dark teal eyes, pale sea green hair covered with butterfly bush flowers, and a turquoise blue complexion. Her flower petal dress that hid her feet was a mixture of blues and purples, and she wore a violet cardigan over it. Her iridescent butterfly-styled wings were teal, blue, and violet.

"Grand Fluorite, my name is-" Lapis stammered as she knelt down.

"I know who you are Lapis Lazuli." the elder fairy said, stopping her. "I know about every fairy in the land and what they do."

"So that means you must already know that I am in love with a human being." the young fairy guessed, solemnly. "And I assume that you will be informing the fairy queens about it."

"Lapis, I assure you that your secret is safe with me, as it is with your friends." Grand Fluorite promised, chuckling.

"Really?" Lapis said. "But, I'm going against what fairies were always told; 'Never go near humans.' Everyone keeps telling me that being in love with a human is wrong, which it is. Isn't it?"

"I could answer that." the fairy mage stated. "But I think you should ask yourself this. Does being in love with a human feel as wrong to you as everybody tells you it is?"

"Well, I have good reasons to be in love with Jamie." Lapis answered, honestly. "He's so kind and caring to me, and he accepts me for being a fairy. Just being around him makes me feel safe. Maybe it's not a mistake that I'm in love with him."

Meanwhile, outside the mouth of Grand Fluorite's cave; Lapis's friends were trying to hone in on the conversation between the young fairy and the fairy mage.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." Amethyst thought out loud.

"Shush, Amethyst." Steven told her. "I can barely hear them."

"So, do you have any advice for me about this romance I have?" Lapis continued. "Seeing as you don't think it is doomed."

"The only advice I can give you is that if you are true to your heart, your romance is sure to prevail." Grand Fluorite told her. "And trust in your friends. They may sound disapproving, but they will do anything to make you happy."

Lapis turned toward the way out of the cave where her friends were waiting. She smiled and started to think that maybe there was a chance that they might start to give the romance between her and Jamie a chance. She got to her feet and said, "I'm glad I got to talk about this with you."

"Wait." the fairy mage spoke, raising a hand as Lapis was about to leave. "I must give you something before you go." She flew over to a rock shelf where there was pile of trinkets. She sifted through the shiny items until she found something, fluttered back to Lapis and said, "Take this."

"What is it?" the blue fairy asked. The fairy mage presented her with a small teardrop-shaped vial with a golden yellow liquid inside that almost looked like honey hanging from a gold chain.

"This vial contains a special healing nectar from the leaves of Tree of Life." Grand Fluorite explained, handing the young fairy the vial. "All it takes is one sip and it can undo any injury or cure any illness. But, it must only be used in dire circumstances."

"Thank you, Grand Fluorite." Lapis said, put the vial around her neck; grinning. "I promise I'll use it wisely."

A little while later, she emerged from the cave with her hand over the vial, a smile on her face, and happy tears streaming down her cheeks and said to her friends, "Let's go."

While her friends decided to rest on the beach for the night, Lapis flew in through the window to her bedroom back at the castle. The young fairy was so tired from the long flight she could barely stay awake long enough to make her human disguise appear. She missed concealing her wings, but had already fallen asleep by the window before she could.

Upon her return, Jamie came into Lapis's room and found the blue fairy sound asleep by the window. He gave a small kind smile, quietly walked up to her, and carried her ever-so-gently over to her bed. He tucked her in and gave a her a kiss goodnight on her forehead before leaving.

Snuggled under her comforter, Lapis slept peacefully for the rest of the night; lightly blushing from the kind prince's kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kevin's Relentless Nature

Lapis stirred in bed as the morning sunlight deflected down on her face through the window. She felt something tickle her back. When she opened her eyes and turned around, she gasped when she saw that her fairy wings were visible.

" _I can't let anyone other than Jamie see me with these_." Lapis thought.

Focusing hard, she used her magic to make her wings invisible to human eyes. After that, she joined the princes and the king and queen in the dining hall for breakfast.

"So, Lapis; I hear that you'll be spending a few days at the castle." Prince Kevin said to the fairy in disguise as she sat down, smirking at her.

"Uh, yes." she stated, feeling a little uneasy.

"Fantastic." the snooty prince bantered. "I look forward to having your company during my time here at the castle."

"Thank...you." Lapis replied with the same tone of insecurity in her voice. She looked down at her plate and tried to focus on eating her breakfast.

"So, Jamie." Kevin said, turning his attention to his cousin. "Did you tell Lapis about the ball coming up?"

"A ball?" the fairy repeated, curiously.

"Oh yes, my parents are holding a fancy ball at the end of the week." Jamie explained to her. "All of the fairest maidens from far and wide will be attending. Mother and Father say that it's a perfect opportunity to find a bride now that I have come of age to marry."

Lapis turned away to hide the sad look on her face. She knew that if Jamie chose a bride at this ball, that meant she lose him forever. But when she took a quick glance back at the one she loved, Lapis was surprised to find that he was equally unhappy. It was almost like he had no interest in marrying a girl he didn't even know. The disguised fairy almost hoped that the prince would _not_ choose a bride.

"Listen, I have some royal business I need to attend to for most of the day." Jamie told Lapis. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"She doesn't have to be alone, cousin." Prince Kevin reasoned as he attempted to put an arm around Lapis's shoulders. "I can keep company for you if you would like."

"Thank you, Kevin." the prince said, removing his cousin's arm. "That is very courteous of you."

Later that day, Kevin accompanied the young fairy as they roamed the castle halls. Then, he put a hand on her arm and said, "You know, Lapis. You should really come to the ball."

"I should?" the fairy questioned.

"Oh, of course" he answered. "And if Jamie doesn't choose you to be his bride, you can be _mine."_

Lapis was disgusted by what the rude prince just said to her. She didn't know what to say say to him without snapping at him. So instead, she just ran away and found her friends waiting on the balcony.

"Are you alright?" Peridot asked, seeing Lapis out of breath from running. "What's the matter?"

"Jamie's cousin is incessantly trying to make a move on me." the young fairy explained, feeling annoyed. "I don't even like him. And Jamie's not always going to be around defend me. How do I make Kevin leave me alone?"

"Well, you could turn him into a toadstool for a week." Amethyst suggested, mischievously. "That should be good for a laugh."

"No, no." Lapis said, shaking her head. "I'm not using magic on him. Besides, it would make me as bad as he is. I just want to tell him that I'm not interested in him."

"Then, do that." Steven told her. "Be clear and honest, but don't raise your voice and don't get angry."

"Honestly, I would've let you turn him into a toadstool." Pearl muttered, coherently.

"Pearl!" Garnet said, sharply.

"You're not helping." Stevonnie added, angrily.

"Alright, I'll try." she responded, walking back into the hall where Kevin was waiting for her leaning against the wall.

"There you are, beautiful." the prince bantered. "Why did you run off like that? You didn't tell me with you wanted to go to the ball with me."

The disguised fairy looked down with a mad look on her face, but then took a deep breath and thought, " _Be calm and honest_."

"I understand if you find me attractive and I do not blame you for it." she informed Kevin. "However, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm interested in being your bride. You don't even know anything about me and besides, I'm already in love with someone else. But, I am sure that you _will_ the perfect girl for you."

The visiting prince was left standing with his mouth hanging open and a shocked look on his face. And then, he glared and growled at the blue fairy before marching away.

Despite the negative reaction she got from him, Lapis felt proud that she stood up for herself and looked back to where her friends were watching and could tell that they were proud of her too.

Meanwhile, floating against the ceiling; Aquamarine, Skinny, and Carnelian watched Kevin as marched off in a huff.

"Won't Jasper be pleased about this." said Aquamarine, smirking wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Spiteful Collaboration

Back at the wicked fairy's tree lair, Jasper had taken an interest in Kevin as she spied on him through her viewing pool provided by Aquamarine. It was especially apparent as she watched him getting gracefully stood up by Lapis Lazuli.

"Perhaps this Kevin character might be of use to me." Jasper said, deep in thought. "I think it's time to take a little trip to the human world."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Jasper?" Aquamarine asked, communicating with the corrupt fairy through the pool's reflection. "There are already enough fairies in the human world. The fairy queens are sure to take notice about your disappearance."

"Have no fear, Aquamarine." Jasper replied, cunningly to her minion fairy. "They won't even know I'm gone."

At the fairy queens' tree fortress, the three royal sisters were in a tizzy about the disappearances of ten fairies; especially Lapis.

Pink Diamond paced the floor and asked her sisters, "Where could they have all gone?"

"I hope they are alright." Blue Diamond prayed. "Should we go looking for them?"

"I agree." Yellow Diamond nodded, without any doubt. "We should announce a search party right away."

"Oh, you needn't worry about your precious fairies; Your Majesties." a cynical voice echoed through the throne room.

"Who's there?" Yellow Diamond demanded as the three queens looked around. "Show yourself!"

"Long love the queens." the voice said, softly.

In a heartbeat, Jasper sprang from the shadows unleashing a burst of dark magic. And after a series of screams, all was silent as everything faded to black.

* * *

That afternoon, Prince Kevin was still in a bad mood after the way Lapis showed him up. For a moment, he almost hated the blue fairy.

"No girl has ever been immuned to my bewitching charisma." he grumbled as he stomped into the castle study. "What's wrong with her? I am not going to let her get away with this."

"And there's no reason why she _should_ get away with it." a gruff, sinister voice replied.

"Who said that?" Kevin asked, feeling a little startled. "Who are you?"

From a shady part of the hall, Jasper appeared before the self-centered prince, but she used her magic to make herself look more human including hiding her wings. She was wearing a shiny, black V-neck dress with a matching cape and boots. She would have looked almost alluring to Kevin I'd he were not so grumpy.

"My name is of little concern to you." the corrupt fairy stated to Kevin. "But I understand that you have an axe to grind with someone."

"And how could you possibly know about that?" Kevin asked, skeptically. "Are you some kind of enchantress?"

"I have my ways." Jasper told him. "The point is, I can help you get your revenge on the girl Lapis Lazuli. You might even find that there's more to her than meets the eye."

"It's not just her that I'm out to get." the visiting prince said with venom in his voice. "I want my cousin Prince Jamie out of the way so that I have the right to be king of both Keystone and Delmarva. It's the why I came to this kingdom."

"Then, I might be of some assistance." the wicked fairy offered, slyly. "But, you have to do everything I tell you to do."

"Why would you want to help me get revenge on Lapis?" Prince Kevin questioned, suspiciously. What did this stranger have against Lapis?

"Let's just say, I have a personal score to settle with the brat myself." Jasper stated. "Now if I'm correct, I hear that there will be an elegant ball in this very castle."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with revenge?" the conceited prince questioned.

"The occasion could be the perfect opportunity to exact your vengeance." the evil fairy in disguise answered him, pulling out something from behind her back. "And this will help you be able to do just that."

What Jasper held in her hands was a large bottle with a foreboding blackish-majenta liquid bubbling inside. Kevin examined the contents of the bottle and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a deadly poison of my own concoction." Jasper explained. "Just pour this in their drinks at the ball, and you will not have to worry about Lapis or your cousin ever again."

Kevin gave a twisted, evil smirk as the malevolent fairy handed the poison to him. The malice toward his cousin and Lapis mirrored into his eyes from his reflection in the poison bottle. Now that he had the means terminating the two of them, he was determined to carry out this dark deed.

"Wait." he spoke as a thought came up. "Lapis isn't even _going_ to the ball. She denied me when I asked her to go."

"She will be there if the prince that she loves is going to be there." Jasper promised the vengeful prince. "You shouldn't count her out of not attending the ball."

"You have peaked my interest, enchantress." he conformed the twisted fairy. "I promise that I will not let you down."

The two vengeful creatures shared an evil cackle together as their twisted scheme was obstinate. They both felt confident that they would both achieve their ambitions. Kevin would earn the right to be king of Delmarva _and_ Keystone, while Jasper would be the worshipped ruler of all fairy kind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Magic Under the Moonlight

Lapis was wandering around the castle until she came across an exhausted Prince Jamie who almost seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

"Are you okay?" the young fairy asked with concern as she rushed to the prince's side.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." the prince assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "My schedule of royal duties took a lot more out of me than I thought."

"You look like you could use a break." the disguised fairy told him, sympathetically.

"Say, there's a part of the castle that I want to show you." Jamie said as an idea came to him. "We can explore it tonight. You will have freedom to be in your true form."

Lapis looked interested at the thought of using her wings freely.

That night, when the rest of the castle had turned in for the night; Jamie led Lapis (who had transformed into her true fairy form) outside the castle while she covered her eyes. The young prince had told the fairy that this was a surprise.

"You can open your eyes now." Jamie informed Lapis. "Welcome to the castle's secret garden."

The fairy uncovered her eyes and gasped. She found herself being surrounded by a rainbow of various flowers. There were rose trellises on the east and west sides of the garden and bushes of moon flowers growing along the wrought iron gate that opened to the wooden walkway which led to the beach down the cliff. Lavender surrounded the fountain in the center of the garden and the fountain had a fairy statue in the middle.

"Wow." Lapis breathed. "This is incredible." Suddenly, she noticed that some of the roses on one the trellises were not faring as well as the rest. She turned to Jamie and asked, "What's wrong with these roses?"

"No one knows." the prince answered, feeling a little depressed. "I suppose they don't grow as well as the rest of them."

"Maybe they just need a little love." Lapis suggested as she stroked one of the rosebuds with her thumb.

Just then, the vine of roses began to glow and sparkle under the moonlight. Jamie and the fairy gasped at the sight. Even Lapis's friends who were watching from not so far away were in awe by what was transpiring. The buds on the vine bloomed into bright pink blossoms and two new vines grew in, which also blossomed beautiful roses.

"How did you do that?" the prince asked in surprise.

"I have no idea." the young fairy said who was equally shocked. "This is new to me too. But, it is amazing!"

Just then, little lights started floating and blinking in the moonlit garden. Lapis fluttered to get closer to the lights and Jamie followed behind her. She made a swift but gentle grab in the air and she returned to her prince to show that she caught two lightning bugs.

"Looks like the fireflies are active." Jamie stated. He admired how the glow from the fireflies reflected into the fairy's already sparkling eyes as she gazed at them with wonder.

A few minutes later, the two lovers hurried down the walkway to the beach and ran across the sand laughing playfully. Lapis even flitted her wings and hovered next to Jamie between strides. All of a sudden, the prince felt himself tripping and tried to grab Lapis's arm for support. But instead, they both ended up going down and they rolled in the sand, hollering. Right after that, the two of them were so wiped out that they just lay there, laughing breathlessly.

All of Lapis's friends were watching from the top of the cliff. Amethyst was giggling and Garnet commented, "Quite a display, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah, that was cutest thing I have ever witnessed." agreed Stevonnie.

"Just look at those two." said Peridot, admiredly. "They seem so happy together."

"They sure do." Steven agreed, nodding.

Even Pearl, who couldn't help but give a small smile; actually believed that Jamie and Lapis were meant to be together.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be a human all the time." Lapis confessed. "That way I wouldn't have to go back to the fairy world and I could stay with you."

Pearl drew in her breath when she heard the young fairy say that.

"No, don't do that." the prince told her. "I know you're conflicted between worlds, but having the two of us be together should not mean that you have to give up being who you are. And I like you the way you are." The young fairy gave a smile and a blush.

Lapis and Jamie stared longingly into each other's eyes and as their faces drew closer to each other, their eyes began to slowly close. And then, their lips locked and they savored the moment as they shared the most wonderful kiss.

The six fairies who were watching blinked in awe as the prince and the blue fairy kissed. Lapis blushed a deep blue and her gem was shining almost violently bright. The ocean water and sand swirled in little spires in response to the fairy's glow.

After some time of watching the stars, Jamie looked to his side and found that Lapis had fallen asleep while resting her head on his shoulder. Being as careful as possible, the prince picked up the sleeping fairy and carried her back to the castle as he cradled her in his arms. Lapis would have be aroused by the sudden movement if it were not the soothing sound of the prince's heartbeat.

Back in Lapis's bedroom, Jamie helped the blue fairy into bed; but not before her friends used their magic to disguise her as a human for her so that she wouldn't have to worry about that in the morning. After tucking her in, the prince planted a goodnight kiss on the fairy's cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lapis."

The young fairy was left alone to dream pleasantly as she treasured the magical night she and the prince shared as she slept blissfully with a blue glow in her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Heartfelt Requests

Prince Jamie had an easy day the next day and his parents had given him the chance to spend some quality time with Lapis. All the while, the prince could not help but idolize everything that the beautiful fairy did, from the way she read books in the castle library to the way the wind swept through her hair as she looked out on the balcony.

At the same time, Lapis kept wishing that she could stay with Prince Jamie, but reminded herself that her fairy roots were preventing her from actually staying. If only the fairy queens could give Jamie the benefit of a doubt then the young fairy would not have to say goodbye soon.

Later that day, Lapis noticed that Jamie was looking flushed and sweating uncontrollably which the fairy found alarming.

"Jamie, are you okay?" she asked the prince. "You don't look so good. Are you coming down with something?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." he answered. However, that wasn't exactly the case. His feelings for the young fairy had become so strong that were getting harder to hide. He wanted to ask Lapis an important question, but he was too nervous to do so and the nerves were eating away at him.

Finally, after lunch; he could no longer refrain it. He brought the fairy into the hall and mustered up the courage.

"Lapis, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jamie said, trying to be brave. "Would you accompany me at the ball tomorrow?"

The young fairy gasped at the prince's request and responded, "Jamie. I don't know what to say. This is all so unexpected."

"I have been dying to ask you to go since you arrived at the castle." the prince continued. "I didn't ask before because I thought it would be too soon to ask you. But, now I know for sure that I want you to come. Nothing would mean more to me than to have you at the biggest night of my life."

Lapis could not fight the tears of joy in her eyes as she responded, "Oh, Jamie; yes, I would love to come to the ball with you." She threw her arms around the kind prince who hugged her back.

"Oh, would you mind if I ask my friends to come to the ball too?" she asked Jamie as the thought came up. "They have done a lot for me including keeping my love for you a secret from the fairy queens. Besides, I think they might be warming up to you."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." answered Jamie, kindly.

Lapis dashed to go find her fairy friends. Unknown to her, however, Kevin had been spying on the two lovers with a sinister glaze in his eyes.

The young fairy kept running until she found her six friends sitting on the balcony.

"There you are." she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Lapis, you look so out of breath." Peridot said with a look of concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Lapis assured her. "The king and queen's ball is tomorrow night and I want you all come with me."

"Why do you want us to come to the ball with you?" Stevonnie asked.

"You all have done so much for me these past few days and I really appreciate it." the disguised fairy explained. "Having my best friends being there on the most important night of my life is the least I can do in return."

"Lapis, we are really flattered." Steven responded.

"But, no other humans can know that we're fairies." Garnet reminded the little pink fairy.

"Then, let's disguise ourselves as humans like Lapis." he suggested. "Come on. Do you all really want to miss out on this?"

While the other fairies shook their heads, Pearl replied, "I think I'd rather sit this one out. I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with being around humans yet."

"Pearl." Amethyst whined.

"Pearl, why are you so wary about humans?" Lapis asked, curiously.

"I used to be curious about the human world just like you." the pale fairy explained, sighing. "Long before you were born, when I was a young fairy; I was very interested in going through the barrier into the Enchanted Forest. One day, I did. When I got into the Enchanted Forest, I saw a distant, human-like figure and I was eager to get closer. Just then, an arrow darted past me and I learned that that human was a hunter. That experience scared me straight so much, I vowed to make sure no other fairy made the same mistake I made."

"Including me." the blue fairy said, quietly.

"Yes, but when I- we saw interact with Prince Jamie for the first time; it made me believe that not all humans are savage hunters." Pearl continued. "I've never met a fairy who was so curious and brave. And the love you have developed with the prince is a groundbreaking moment in fairy history."

"Look, I know we promised each other to not tell the fairy queens that I'm in love with Jamie, but I feel like they have the right to know." Lapis said to her friends. "Maybe if I tell them about how strong our love for each other is, they might give me their blessing."

"I don't think it will be _that_ easy to convince the queens." Stevonnie told the young fairy. "But, there is a first time for everything."

"We can talk to them after the ball tomorrow night." Peridot proposed.

"Speaking of the ball, maybe I _will_ come after all." Pearl announced. "Being by myself is not worth avoiding human contact."

As the seven fairies cheered, Jasper was spying on them thanks to her minion fairies' magic and said, slyly; "Perfect. Everything is falling right into place."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Big Night

The day of the ball had arrived and the castle staff was scurrying left and right to prepare the ballroom for later tonight. It wouldn't be long before the guests for the ball would arrive. As for the fairies, they were up in Lapis's bedroom getting into their best clothes. All seven of them had their wings magically hidden from human eyes.

Steven was wearing a pastel pink suit jacket that had two tails which reached to the back of his knees. He also wore a white dress shirt, a deep pink bowtie with a dark pink rose boutonniere, pale pink pants and white shoes.

Stevonnie had on a pink dress that had a long skirt that hid her rose-colored shoes and a spaghetti-strap top that looked as if it were made out of rose petals. Her hair was fixed into a long braid held by a pink peony.

Peridot's dress was the color of daffodils with straps that were tied at the shoulders and had a fluffy hemline. She also had a sash with a sunflower and chartreuse yellow shoes.

Amethyst wore a lilac-colored, one-shoulder gown with a poofy skirt that hid her purple shoes. Her pale lavender hair was fixed up into a bun held up by a purple primrose.

Pearl had on a sea-green ballgown a tulle skirt that hid her pastel blue slippers and a daisy corsage on her left wrist.

Garnet's dress was majenta with a skirt that flowed more in the back than the front and ruched sleeves. There were dark fuchsia slippers on her feet and bright pink hibiscus in her hair.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Lapis who was sitting on her bed and covering her eyes. She had asked her friends to use their magic to make her dress and for it to be a surprise. So, with a whirl of their hands, a rainbow of fairy dust swirled around the blue fairy and then dispersed. Steven and Peridot helped her way over to the full-length mirror in her room.

"You can open your eyes now." the small, pink fairy announced.

Lapis uncovered her eyes and found herself wearing a blue halter strap ballgown with a tulle laced skirt that was covered with tiny flowers and butterflies. She had royal blue shoes with teardrop-shaped stones on her feet and a glittering tiara with a lapis lazuli stone in it that was held by the water lilies and forget-me-nots in her hair.

"Oh my gosh." she gasped when she looked in the mirror. "I love it."

"Alright, come on." Amethyst said as the fairies exited the bedroom. "We have a ball to get to."

"And _I_ have a ball to _crash."_ said Jasper who was watching the fairies through her viewing pool.

* * *

Outside the the doors to the ballroom, Lapis's friends stood side-by-side by three's so that Lapis had room to walk up to them. Amethyst, Garnet, and Stevonnie stood next to the left door while Steven, Pearl, and Peridot were at the right. Steven and Stevonnie each grabbed a door handle and pulled their respective door open to reveal Lapis who brightened the ballroom with her radiance. The ballroom guests gasped and stared in bewilderment as the young fairy walked gracefully into the ballroom. Her friends followed close behind.

"Wow." Jamie stuttered in awe, his face turning red. "You look... so... beautiful."

"Thank you." Lapis replied, blushing and smiling. "You look great, too."

The prince cleared his throat, held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." the young fairy answered taking his hand.

Everyone made room on the dance floor as the royal musicians played a waltz number, and the handsome prince and the beautiful fairy danced gracefully hand in hand. The other fairies watched happily as the two dancers swayed, dipped, and twirled. Lapis was having the best time of her life. She felt safe and happy to be in Jamie's arms as she pressed the side of her face on his chest. However, she worried that this would be the last time they would be together and she could not hide her heavyhearted look from the prince.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You look sad."

"I have to go back to the fairy world after the ball." the blue fairy admitted with tears forming in her eyes. "But, I honestly don't want to go because I am really going to miss you. Even though I don't belong in the human world, I can't help but wish I could stay with you. I love you."

The prince was deep in thought as the song ended and the ball guests applauded with pride for the lovely pair.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Jamie called, trying to get everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make. My parents believe that in this very room, I will find the perfect girl to be my bride. But, now I see that I don't have to make a choice because I already have found someone I love and who loves _me_ in return. That someone is...Lapis Lazuli."

The crowd roared with applause as the fairy gasped and said, "What?"

"Lapis, I have felt a spark ignite within me from the very first day I met you." the prince continued on bended knee. "A spark that I thought I would never feel. Every moment that I'm with you makes me feel lighter than air. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you feel the same way. So, Lapis Lazuli; will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my bride?"

Lapis glanced over at her friends and they all gave her approving smiles.

"Yes!" she responded, overflowing with immense joy as she wrapped her arms around the one she loved. "Yes, of course I will!" Everybody rejoiced from the blue fairy's response.

Unbeknownst to Lapis and Jamie, someone was pouring a poison-like cocktail in their cups with the liquid that was already in them. Pearl didn't see _who_ it was, but she _did_ notice.

"A toast to my new bride." the prince said, raising his goblet high. Lapis and everyone else except for Pearl did the same.

"Jamie, stop!" The pale fairy cried out, desperately.

Jamie didn't even put the goblet to his lips before he was halted, but it was too late to stop Lapis. All it took was one sip and she suddenly felt a painful feeling in her chest and stomach. She released her grip on her goblet and it plummeted to the floor as if in slow motion, spilling it's contents.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Poisoned!

Lapis collapsed on the floor and started having a coughing fit. Prince Jamie dropped to his knees to accompy the ailing fairy as did her friends. There were various gasps of horror and worry among the ball goers. The scene was heartbreaking to watch.

Apart from everyone else, Kevin watched with a conniving look in his eyes. Although he was unsatisfied that wasn't able to poison his cousin, watching Lapis perish before the kingdom's eyes was just as much entertainment for him.

"It's poison." Lapis sputtered between coughs.

Pearl took the goblet that the young prince had and poured out into the closest plant. As the planted shriveled up and died, she gasped and said, "Jamie, there's poison in your drink too."

"I don't understand." said Stevonnie. "Who would do this and why?"

"We can worry about that later." Steven stated. "Right now, we have to find Lapis a cure and fast."

"But we don't have time to go to an apothecary and bring back an antidote." Jamie told the disguised fairies.

" _The healing nectar._ " Lapis thought. She put a hand to her neck, but she realized that she wasn't wearing the vial. Then, she remembered that she left it in her room while she and her friends were getting ready for the ball.

"Amethyst, you're the fastest." she said, weakly and turning to the purple fairy. "I need you to go in my room and on my vanity, there's a vial of healing nectar hanging from a gold chain. I need you to go get it and bring it back to me. Please, hurry."

"You can count on me, Lapis." Amethyst promised as she took off. The blue fairy shrieked in agony.

"Lapis, listen to me." Jamie told Lapis, calmly as he gently held her frail body in his arms. "I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay."

It was only two minutes after Amethyst was gone and Lapis's life was hanging by a thread as she moaned weakly and trembled. She would be dead within minutes.

"Where is she?" asked Pearl in a panic.

"I got it!" Amethyst cried, running with the nectar in her hand and panting.

"And not a moment too soon." Stevonnie told her. "Lapis is running out of time."

The purple fairy handed the healing nectar to Jamie. He removed the stopper and helped Lapis take a sip of the nectar and swallow it. And for luck, he planted a kiss on her lips.

The blue fairy's eyes fluttered open, moaned softly, and saw the relieved faces of her fiance and friends. She found the strength to sit up and say, "Thank you all so much." The fairies gathered in for a big group hug.

Many of the ball guests were either giving sighs of relief or applauding, happy that the disastrous crisis was averted. However, Prince Kevin; unbeknownst to everyone was growling in indignation.

Just then, the doors to the ballroom swung open as if a gust of wind had blown through. There, Jasper (in her disguised form) appeared in the doorway. There was an unsettling atmosphere as she entered the ballroom. Many of the guests cowered in fear, especially Lapis and her friends. The king and queen rushed forward to confront the uninvited guest.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Peridot asked, nervously.

"Whatever the reason, there's no doubt it can't be anything good." Garnet simplified.

"My, what a glorious soiree you have here." Jasper stated in a form of sarcastic flattery. "It's a shame that I myself did not acquire an invitation in the mail."

"How dare you defile such a grand celebration!" Queen Anneliese said, raising her voice. "You must leave at once."

"I have some information I would like to share with you." the evil fairy conveyed, raising her hands calmly. "The girl that your son has chosen to be his bride is far more than what she presents herself to be. Lapis Lazuli is a fairy masquerading as a human!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Lapis who was being held protectively in Jamie's arms. People were murmuring in surprise by the accusation.

"Son, is this true?" King Sebastian asked the young man. "Is the girl that you have chosen to be your bride really a fairy?"

"Yes, father." the prince admitted. "Lapis Lazuli is in fact, a fairy; one of the most incredible fairies I've ever met... And I love her. If she were a mermaid or a sorceress, I would still love her." The young fairy smiled as he defended her. All of her friends stood between her and Jasper in defense.

"Get out of here, Jasper!" Pearl demanded. "You are not welcome here!"

"The queens will not have you insulting other fairies like this." Stevonnie added, angrily.

"Oh, the queens won't be worrying about anything anymore." said the corrupt fairy. "I ambushed them in their palace and cast a spell, turning them into stone."

The fairies gasped in fright upon hearing this news.

"You're lying." argued Amethyst, refusing to believe Jasper.

"Wait." Prince Kevin said, marching up to the corrupt fairy. "You still owe me, witch. You told me you'd help me eliminate my cousin if I attacked the girl you claim to be a fairy because by right I should be king of this kingdom!" Gasps of shock and indignation echoed across throughout the ballroom.

"I owe nothing to anyone who fails me." Jasper stated as the royal guards apprehended the conspirator. "You are no longer of any use to me." She then approached Lapis, who was quivering in the wicked fairy's shadow and said, "And _you_ are coming with me." She grabbed the young fairy's arm and pulled her away from Jamie and her friends.

"No, let go of me!" Lapis shouted as she struggled to break free from Jasper's enormous grip, but it was hopelessly futile. "Someone, please help me!"

"Guards, seize that enchantress!" the king commanded, firmly.

"Stay back, you fools!" Jasper bellowed as she swept the guards back with a wave of her free arm. She cackled wickedly as she and Lapis disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not before the beautiful, blue fairy reached her free arm out to the prince and cried out his name with tears flowing down her face.

"What happened to them?" the prince asked, looking alarmed.

"Jasper must have taken her back to the fairy world." Garnet thought aloud, solemnly. "Who knows what kind of torture she'll put Lapis through."

"We have to get back to the fairy world right away." Peridot announced to the other disguised fairies.

"I'm coming with you." Jamie proclaimed. "Like I said before I love her."

"I never thought I would say this, but we'll need all the help we can get." said Pearl, giving the prince a trusting smile.

As Jamie raced out of the ballroom to get his horse, the six fairies leaped out the window the Garnet had opened and in a burst of colorful light and fairy dust, they transformed into their true fairy forms and flew off towards the Enchanted Forest, leaving the ball goers in awe. Jamie, who was mounted on his horse galloped out of the kingdom and into the night, following the light of the fairies' wings into the darkness.

" _Hang on, Lapis_." he thought, determinedly. " _We're coming to save you_."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Depths of Hate

Back in the fairy world, Lapis was being held prisoner in Jasper's lair and struggling to break free from the brambles the wicked fairy used to imprison her fluttering her wings frantically, but to no avail. She looked to her left and was horrified to find a petrified Blue, Yellow, and Pink Diamond.

"She really _did_ turn them into stone." the young fairy said to herself, timorously. She could almost hear their empty, horrified screams ringing in her ears, which made her feel even more perturbed.

"You know, I never wanted to take you to my lair by force." Jasper told the incarcerated fairy. "But you were being difficult and I am running out of patience."

"You'll never get away with this, Jasper." Lapis strained. "Just let me go and release the fairy queens."

"That's not going to happen." the evil fairy explained. "You see, I have loathed you from the moment you came into the world and I have a good reason for it. I envy your exceptionally powerful magic and I want it for myself. Once I drain every ounce of magic from every fiber of your body, I will use the combination of your magic and my own to destroy the Tree of Life and bring all fairy kind to its knees, making me the new queen."

Lapis was horrified by Jasper's intentions and gave a gasp.

"Since I couldn't make extracting your magic quick and painless, it's going to have to be slow and painful." Jasper added.

The sinister fairy focused on her gem until it glowed bright orange. She thrusted her fingers forward and lightning bolts eminated from them and struck Lapis. The restrained fairy screamed in anguish with tears of pain trickling down her face as she felt her magic slipping away from her body and Jasper cackled maniacally.

Just then, Jasper lost her focus on draining Lapis's magic from the sound of Garnet's voice calling, "Jasper! Release Lapis, immediately!" The malicious fairy fell backwards and lightning bolts ceased, allowing Lapis's magic to return to her body. The young fairy coughed as she recovered from the pain of Jasper's magic.

"My friends." she wheezed as she smiled weakly.

"Intruders!" the spiteful fairy grumbled, angrily. "How dare they break my concentration." She turned to her minion fairies who hovering aside. "Stay here and guard our little prisoner. I will be back." With that, Jasper flew off to apprehend the interrupters.

"Aquamarine?" said Lapis in amazement as she recognized one Jasper's minions when she turned in Aquamarine's direction.

"Oh, I'm surprised you know my name, considering you think you're so special." the tiny blue fairy replied in a annoyed manner.

"I don't understand." the trapped fairy stated, feeling confused.

"You think that just because you have exceptional powers, you get to think you're better than every other fairy." Aquamarine explained with scorn.

"I don't think that at all." Lapis debated and then gasped in realization. "You're just being motivated by lies that Jasper tells you to make you do her grunt work. She's just using you. I don't think you hate me at all."

"Jasper is not using me and she does not tell lies." protested Aquamarine, feeling in denial by the taller fairy's statement.

"Aquamarine, listen." Lapis said. "You shouldn't have to do everything Jasper says she wants you to do."

"And why is that?" asked the tiny minion fairy.

"Because you're different than she is." the younger fairy answered. "You're not the one who wants to drain my magic and rule the fairy world with an iron fist. Jasper may be too far gone down a path of hate, but it's not too late for you to make the right choice."

Aquamarine looked to the side with an expression of deep thought on her face as she racked her brains.

"Lapis?" A familiar voice sounded off. Lapis hoped the voice belonged to who she thought it belonged to. And to her assurance, the kind-hearted, human prince arrived with Steven, Peridot and Amethyst right behind him.

"Jamie!" the young fairy cried with joy. "You're here. You came to rescue me."

The three small fairies used their magic to destroy the brambles that held Lapis prisoner. She dropped to her knees and hugged her fiance, feeling both happy and surprised to see Jamie here in the fairy world.

"We've got to stop her before it's too late." the blue fairy said, turning to her friends.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peridot in confusion.

"Jasper is going to destroy the Tree of Life!" Lapis explained.

"Before if she manages to do that, no more fairies will be born and our entire world will perish." Steven conveyed in fear, clutching the sides of his head.

"Where are Pearl, Garnet, and Stevonnie?" asked the young fairy, noticing her other friends were missing.

"Outside the tree, trying to distract Jasper so that we could get in here to rescue you." answered Amethyst, but then heard the sound of the evil fairy's growl echoing through the tree. "Although, it doesn't sound like it lasted long."

Jasper flew back into her tree lair in an angry huff and saw her prisoner free from her restraints and was in the embrace of her true love.

"What?!" she exclaimed in rage, turning to Skinny, Carnelian, and Aquamarine. "You three! Don't just stand there. Get that brat!"

"Sorry, Jasper." Aquamarine said, confidently glaring at the corrupt, orange fairy. "But we're done taking orders from you and doing your dirty work."

Jasper gritted her teeth lividly and her yellow eyes glowed with fury as the tiny blue turned to Lapis and her friends and told them, "There's a hole at the top of the tree. You can use that to escape."

"Thank you." said the young fairy. "In the meantime, you should tell all the other fairies to meet us all at the Tree of Life and be ready to defend it from the oncoming threat."

"Will do." Aquamarine nodded, gesturing Carnelian and Skinny to follow her. The trio of fairies flitted up and out through the knothole.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Steven asked, feeling confused.

"I think this is a story for another time." Amethyst verified.

"We're going to need a head start back to the Tree of Life." Lapis said to Jamie and her three friends. Then, she turned to Jasper and used her to create a myriad of brambles that formed a cage encasing the wicked fairy. "This won't hold her back forever. So we'd better get going."

"I told you that you had exceptional magic." Jasper chuckled, evilly.

Lapis ignored the corrupt fairy and took one of Jamie's hands while Peridot took his other hand and fluttered up towards the escape hole with Steven and Amethyst following close behind. When Pearl, Stevonnie, and Garnet saw the four fairies fly out of Jasper's lair, they joined them as Lapis announced, "To the Tree of Life!"

The fairies headed for the heart of the fairy world to prepare for the battle that would soon define the fate of all fairy kind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love and Sacrifice

Thanks to Aquamarine, Skinny, and Carnelian; every fairy in the land was gathered to meet Lapis and her friends at the Tree of Life. Even Grand Fluorite had joined them, relieved to see that Lapis was okay thanks to her insight of the young fairy's whereabouts.

Before bringing up the dire matter, the others fairies had asked about the human that graced their presence. Lapis assured everyone that Jamie meant the fairies no harm. She even told them that helped her friends rescue the young fairy after being captured by Jasper.

"So why have we all been gathered here?" a slender yellow fairy asked.

"Jasper seeks to take over the fairy world." Lapis explained to her kin. "And to do that, she will have to destroy the Tree of Life."

A chorus of horrified gasps filled the area.

"We need to combine our magic to create a bubble big enough to cover the whole tree." said Pearl. "It may only be temporary, but it will buy us some time to think of a way to stop Jasper."

"Look out!" Carnelian cried out in alarm, towards the approaching speck in the distance. "She's coming!"

"Now, everybody!" Garnet shouted.

Combining their magic, all the fairies created a protective bubble around the tree, protecting it _and_ the fairies from the ground up.

Jasper witnessed this and laughed, "It's going to take a lot more than a flimsy, little bubble to stop me." She then began blasting dark magic at the tree's protection.

"The bubble isn't going to last long with Jasper going at it like this." Steven informed, looking a little worried.

"Why are the queens not doing anything about this?" asked a large purple fairy, feeling wary about the situation.

"Because Jasper has turned them to stone and imprison them in her lair." Lapis answered, solemnly.

The fairies instantly descended into a state of panic as gasped and stuttered in fear.

"What will become of us?" some of the fairies questioned. "We're doomed!"

The engaged fairy watched her fellow fairies looking frantic. Feeling overwhelmed, she desperately asked out loud, "What are we going to do?"

"Remember what I told you Lapis." Grand Fluorite reminded her. "Trust what you feel inside."

The young fairy took the those words of wisdom into account and then she remembered something that Blue Diamond once told her, _"You are very special. We believe that you are going to big things someday."_

A glow of determination lit up her eyes as an idea came to Lapis. She yelled above the panicking crowd to get everybody's attention.

"Listen up, everyone." she announced, loudly. "I have an idea of how we can defeat Jasper. I'm going out there to face her and when I give the word, I want every fairy to transfer their magic to me. With the combination of my own magic and everybody else's, I'll be able to counter Jasper's attacks to stop her once and for all and save our kind."

"But, what will happen to you?" asked Peridot. "I don't think a fairy your age is capable of withstanding that immense amount of magic coursing through your body."

"You could end up destroying yourself _along_ with Jasper!" Stevonnie added, equally concerned.

"What!?" Pearl and Jamie exclaimed in alarm, simultaneously.

"Lapis, nothing against you trying to save the fairies, but are you really willing to do this even if it means it'll cost you your life?" asked the prince. "We already have so many plans together like get married for starters."

"I can't guarantee that I'll survive defeating Jasper, but if I don't do this then she'll break through the bubble, recapture me, drain my magic, and destroy the Tree of Life." Lapis told her true love. "I need you to be prepared for how my fate turns out, whether I survive or not; but no matter what happens, know that I will always love you."

"As will I for you." the young prince replied.

The two of them entwined their fingers and locked their lips into one emotional kiss with tears streaming down the young fairy's face. The other fairies minus Lapis's friends watched in amazement at the two lovers as if the magic that kept their love strong was as real as it gets.

Lapis pulled away from Jamie and looked back at him and her fellow fairies one last time. Then mustering up all her courage, she flew up to face the evil fairy (who was cackling wickedly) at eye level.

"That's enough, Jasper!" said the blue fairy, confidently.

"You honestly think I'm afraid of a little seedling like you?" Jasper asked, chuckling at Lapis's bold words. "I'm about to become the most powerful fairy in the land."

"You're no fairy!" the engaged fairy interjected. "You are nothing more than a wicked, power-hungry witch! Now leave my friends and home alone!"

"I didn't come here to take orders from some puny brat." the corrupt fairy scoffed. " _I_ will be the one to give orders to your kin, as I should've from the start!"

"I don't think so." Lapis disagreed, turning her head towards the Tree of Life. "Now!"

Once Lapis gave the word, all the fairies from the ground sent their magic to the one fairy who vowed to save her land and kind. She instantly went the magic of the other fairies coursing through her veins. Then, the young fairy streams of vast amounts of magic at her adversary, but they collided with the blasts of blaack magic sent by Jasper.

"Is that all you got?" she asked her young enemy.

"Not even close." answered Lapis, still feeling undaunted. "I'm just warming up, literally."

What the wicked fairy now noticed was that the strength of Lapis's magic was now intensifying. Meanwhile, the blue fairy felt like her body was burning up and about to burst. She groaned loudly and tears of pain trickled down her cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jasper cried out as she felt her body disintegrating. Lapis's attack was overpowering her.

All that was left of the wicked fairy was black, shapeless smoky cloud that was blown not beyond the edge of the fairy world never to be seen again. And with Jasper gone, the spell that had turned the queens to stone was now being undone. They flew back to reunite with their loyal fairy subjects. The fairies cheered for the survival of the Tree of Life and their kind.

"Lapis, you did it!" Pearl cried out. "You saved us all!"

"Lapis?" Amethyst said, looking around for the fairy hero.

Everyone looked from side to side, but the blue fairy was nowhere to be found. That was when their attention was drawn to a glittering pile of bright blue fairy dust and gasped in horror.

"Oh no." Jamie said, softly, approaching the fairy dust.

"Lapis?" a saddened Steven said.

The human prince and Lapis's friends were horrified to learn that what they feared would happen to the young fairy if she confronted Jasper had come true.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Reborn a Princess

All the fairies including the three queens gathered around the kneeling prince and the pile of fairy dust that used to be Lapis Lazuli. Everybody was stricken with sorrow. No one could keep in any of their tears.

"She saved all of us." Peridot sobbed, covering her mouth to keep tears from spilling into it.

"She sacrificed herself to save our world." Stevonnie added, hugging herself for comfort.

Aquamarine, Skinny, and Carnelian felt a great deal of regret that they didn't abandon Jasper sooner rather than later.

"I should've done something to protect you." Jamie whispered as a single tear fell into the fairy dust. "I love you."

Suddenly, a blue and gold light illuminated the prince's face. He looked down and saw that Lapis's healing nectar had spilled into the fairy dust. Mixed with Jamie's tear of true love, a large blue flower sprouted out of the ground in a puff of blue fairy dust. Everybody watched in wonderment as the flower's petals unfurled to reveal Lapis Lazuli who was sound asleep as if she were unharmed.

The young fairy's eyes fluttered open, she saw Prince Jamie standing before her and said sleepily, "Jamie?"

"Lapis." the young prince smiled, his kind eyes shining.

"Jamie!" Lapis cried as all sleepiness left her body and she rushed into her true love's warm embrace. All the other rejoiced, her friends cheering loudest of all.

"I'm so glad you're okay." the prince whispered in her ear, rubbing the back of her head lovingly.

The blue fairy then saw the three fairy queens standing before them and made her way over to them with Jamie by her side saying, "You're free."

Lapis turned toward the prince that she loved and then to her six friends. They were all worried for their friend, but the young fairy gave them a reassuring smile and turned back to the fairy queens.

"Your Majesties." she spoke. "This is Jamie. He is a human prince. And I'm... in love with him."

The queens looked upon the human as he bowed respectfully to them.

"I know it is forbidden for fairies and humans to interact with each other, but my curiosity for Jamie and his world could not be contained." Lapis continued. "I've gotten to know a completely new world beyond ours and my feelings of love for Prince Jamie are true."

"As our _my_ feelings of love for her in return." Jamie added.

"And Lapis had shown us a totally different side humans as well." Pearl jumped in, supporting her friend. "They're more than the savage hunters we used to believe they were."

"I understand if you don't trust him the same way that I do." Lapis said as the queens returned their attention to her. "I also understand if you decide that we should be separated. But, Jamie is the sweetest, kindest, most noble human you will ever know. I couldn't bear to go the rest of my life without him in it."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Blue Diamond spoke without showing any signs of anger or fear.

"Of course." the young fairy answered, nodding. "Please don't be mad at me for choosing to follow my heart."

"We're not mad at you, Lapis." Pink Diamond told her. "And we're not going to separate you from the human prince, especially considering how much you two care about each other. We will not break you up. You two belong together."

The prince and the engaged fairy smiled happily at each other.

"And seeing you come back to life the way you did, it is very clear that you serve a great purpose." Yellow Diamond added. The other fairy queens nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand." Lapis said, feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were born during a special full moon and given special magic." Pink Diamond explained to the the blue fairy. "But, we knew that you needed to find a positive use for that magic. Your bold curiosity gave you the courage to get close and interact humans when no other fairy could. And you were willing to take the fall in an act of self sacrifice despite the risk it would cost."

"We are incredibly gratified of all the great acts you've done." Blue Diamond added. "And we hope you will keep surprising us all in the future, dear princess."

"Wait. Did you just call me 'princess?'" asked Lapis, making sure she heard that last sentence right.

At that moment, the three fairy queens raised their hands and a rainbow-colored whirlwind of fairy dust swirled and enveloped the young, blue fairy and her body glowed in a bright white light. When the fairy dust cleared, Lapis opened her eyes to find that she was now wearing a light blue dress with a opalescent underskirt covered by another skirt of glittering tulle. She wore ocean blue slippers with a forget-me-not on each one, a necklace made up of a mix of lilacs, asters, and forget-me-nots; and a flower crown that was also a mix of assorted flowers held in her hair by a water lily on each side. Her wings glimmered brighter than ever and gave off small rainbows in the sun.

All the other fairies watched in bewilderment at the Lapis's transformation. Prince Jamie couldn't believe his eyes as he witnessed the spectacle with _his_ own eyes.

"What's going on here?" asked the young fairy, still unable to comprehend what was happening here.

"A long time ago, there was a fairy who was born with exceptional magic just like you." Yellow Diamond said. "One day, she performed a great deed and we coronated her as a princess, a privilege that one has to earn. Sadly, that princess was lost due to a tragic event and there hasn't been a princess since. But, a prophecy foretold of another fairy who would be born with incredible powers and become a princess."

"You had the special magic that was prophesied, but you had to prove that you were worthy of being a princess." Pink Diamond also said. "You have pleased us and destiny by performing an act of courage and self sacrifice. You are now the newest princess of fairies."

All the fairies applauded and Prince Jamie had a big smile on his face and held Lapis's hands saying, "Lapis, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, being a princess is pretty great." the young fairy stated. "But, you know what makes me even happier?"

"What's that?" asked the prince.

"We have the fairy queens' blessing." she answered, beaming. "Now we can be together without being afraid of anyone seperating us."

"That _is_ something to celebrate." Jamie said as the two fiancee embraced each other and kissed while the other fairies continued to celebrate. Lapis's friends were genuinely happy not only for her accomplishments, but also finding true love that none of the powers of the earth could ever undo.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Fairytale Wedding

Six months had passed and there was a momentous celebration in the kingdom of Delmarva. The day that Princess Lapis and Prince Jamie had been waiting for had finally arrived: their wedding day.

Half of the wedding guests and counting had already arrived at the church which was decorated with white ribbons and flowers in the wall scawns. As for the groom, Jamie was all dressed up and ready to go. He wore a snow-white jacket with a cream-colored sash and golden epaulets, navy blue pants, and black boots. He headed back to the castle to check on his bride.

The plan was that when Lapis was finished getting done up and fancy, a horse-drawn carriage would arrive to pick up the fairy princess and take her to the church where the wedding guests would be waiting for her grand entrance.

"Lapis?" the prince said, knocking on her bedroom door. "It's me, Jamie. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Don't come in!" Pearl's voice shouted through the door. "Don't you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding ceremony?"

"I'm not coming in." Jamie promised. "I'm just checking to make sure that Lapis is ready for the wedding."

"It's okay, Jamie." the bride's voice said through the bedroom door. "I'm just wrapping up with getting all dressed up. Don't worry, I'll be at the church before you know it."

"Thanks, but I'm not the one you should be worried about." said the prince before he left. "The wedding guests are getting are antsy for the ceremony to start. See you at the alter."

A little while later, Prince Jamie had returned to the church and was at the alter with the wedding reverend and Steven who was the ring bearer. Just then, everyone heard the sound of horse hooves outside which meant that the bride was here. Two members of the royal opened the church doors and Peridot who was the flower girl came walking down the aisle, scattering rose and cherry blossom petals as she went. The rest of Lapis's friends were the bridesmaids and followed the green fairy carrying bouquets as they made their way to the alter.

And there standing in the church doorway, was the bride Princess Lapis Lazuli. Her wedding dress was in the purest white anyone had ever seen. It had a halter neckline and a satin ballgown-styled skirt that covered her feet. Her veil flowed over her hair and down her back, descending from a crown of violets and small white roses.

The royal musicians began playing the Bridal Chorus, cueing Lapis to start slowly walking down the aisle. As she got closer to the alter, she gazed towards her soon-to-be husband who was eagerly waiting for the princess to be by his side.

"You look absolutely beautiful." the prince complimented his bride, softly.

"Thank you." Lapis said, a blush glowing on her cheeks. "You look great too."

Just then, she glanced over to the side where the other fairies who had come to this very church to be here in her honor were sitting. She looked around one that had even the slightest trace of doubt on their face, but there was none to be found, much to her relief. Jamie saw his soon-to-be wife look away and felt a little worried for her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Jamie, we're getting married." Lapis answered, assuring her groom that she was fine. "We're going to be together forever. There's no reason to be nervous about that."

"Dearly beloved." the reverend spoke. "On this happy, happy day; we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Prince Jamie and Princess Lapis Lazuli in bonds of holy matrimony. These two lovers have broken many boundaries to be together and in the end, have proven how strong their love for each other truly is."

"It's true." Lapis said. "My curiosity about a world that I've been cut off from has led me to you, Jamie. And I'm very glad it did. You are the most caring, congenial, kindhearted human being I've ever met. You love me for who I am and not just for _what_ I am and I look forward to what future adventures we'll have next together."

"And Lapis." Jamie responded. "Before I met you, there had never been any other maidens in the land that made me feel the way I do now when I'm with you. You have made my life more extraordinary than I could ever imagine. You are adventurous, considerate, and courageous; and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"Before we begin with the vows, if there is anyone in here who wishes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the reverend said to the wedding guests.

This was a statement that Lapis feared the most, but when the only response that reverend got was silence so deafening that you could hear a pin drop, the fairy princess internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"In that case, let us commence the vows." the reverend announced before clearing his throat and continuing. "Prince Jamie, do you take Princess Lapis Lazuli to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and care for from the bottom of your heart through good times and bad?"

"I do." said the groom, holding the fairy princess' hands which were as soft as rose petals.

"And do you Princess Lapis Lazuli take Prince Jamie to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and love, through sickness and health, through rain or shine, and for your love be a virtue as well as a blessing for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked the blue fairy.

"Without a doubt." answered the bride with sparkling eyes as the prince's warm hand caressed her cheek.

"Then by the power vested in me by the great kingdom of Delmarva, I now pronounce you husband and wife." proclaimed the reverend. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jamie and Lapis did as the reverend said and locked their lips into one powerful, emotional kiss. The fairy princess was crying tears of joy and when a single ray of sunshine hit her already glowing wings, tiny rainbows cascaded over the crowd of fairies and humans, providing a small light show. Everybody cheered for the happy couple as they pulled their lips away and Jamie pulled his new wife into the warmest embrace ever.

New beginnings were happening a lot lately. Lapis's first proclamation as fairy princess was to remove the barrier that divided the fairy world and the Enchanted Forest, allowing fairies and humans to intermingle as they wished. She stated that there would never be another reason to raise the barrier ever again. King Sebastian and Queen Anneliese had their nephew, Prince Kevin banished from their kingdom after his act of mutiny to their son. They made sure to notify Kevin's parents that he was no longer welcome in Delmarva. And of course, Princess Lapis and Prince Jamie were going to carry on the mission of spreading the message of unity among fairies and humans with Lapis's friends as her fellow ambassadors.

One day, the young fairy princess was gazing out at the sea over the horizon lost in her thoughts when her husband came to join her.

"Quite a nice happily ever after we've made, don't you think?" he asked his princess.

"I don't think our story is ending here." Lapis admitted, truthfully. "No, I think it's just beginning."

The two lovers held each other in their arms as they watched the sunset. They could take comfort in knowing that nothing could spoil this moment. As for the future? Only time would tell what new and exciting voyages would await next for the noble human prince and the beautiful fairy princess who fought against the odds to be together.


End file.
